


Oestrogen

by kinkmerighthererightnow



Series: Oh-Oh [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega Sherlock, Omega/Omega, They are strong independant Omegas who don't need no Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkmerighthererightnow/pseuds/kinkmerighthererightnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are happy in their relationship of Omega equality. No, really. They are. That- that's it, they're happy with their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oestrogen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostdreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdreaming/gifts).



> Kind of prompt by ghostdreaming. It was more me shoving it right into your face than you asking for it, I guess ^^' Sorry :D  
> Oh, this'll be a series btw. despite what I might originally have said in the comments that started this - I'm so changeable ♥

“Want another cup?”  


John turned his head slowly, eyes wide, hair lowered to his eyebrows in surprise. In shock, really. “That would be lovely.” he replied, drawing his eyebrows together in scrutiny.  


“Great, then go get us some.” said the younger man, eyes focusing back on the telly – one of their few entertainers these days as neither could bear to go out with the other for more than two hours any more.  


Immediately John's expression fell, giving his partner the legendary 'are you kidding me' look. “I'm definitely not getting up now. For once, I'm sitting and I'm comfortable, more or less. You go.” he, too, spoke to the telly. The telly wasn't interested.  


To be fair, neither was Sherlock. “Why me? I-”  


“Because” John drew out the word at least twice as much as he needed to, but this conversation was annoying him already. Again. “dear heart, I am about 5 times the size of you and the time I need to even get up, let alone waddle to the kitchen and try reaching the counter only to waddle back without spilling any of the hot chocolate on the floor – which I couldn't even dream of cleaning up – you could have been making six cups without the slightest difficulties.”  


“Oh, please! John, you are precisely 1.26 times my size, don't be so dramatic! You'd do all those things just fine! And anyway, you have stronger legs, you struggle less than I do!”  


“Well, had you listened to me and accompanied me on my walks, you wouldn't have that problem.”  
  
  
“So you _are_ going to get more.”

  
“No, I am definitely _not_ .”   


They turned back to look at each other, daring one another to give in, but they knew they were both as thick-headed as the other. God, did they know. That meant no more hot chocolate for them that evening, unless..

“Mrs. Hudson!”  


“Sherlock, stop bothering her with these things! She's twice our age!”  


“That is actually not that far off, John, good!” Sherlock complimented with a strange look of pride. He loved it when John was being clever, even if that meant that he just didn't exaggerate.  


Silent pride and smugness also decorated John's face as he nodded his head, then looked straight ahead with his chin high as he said “Thank you.”   


“Huhu!” came the soft high pitch of their landlady's voice. “Oh, just look at you two..! You will make such a beautiful family!” she smiled, proud as a mother.  


“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson.” John replied warmly, gentle smile on his face, his hands instinctively coming up to carress his belly subconsciously.  


Sherlock's gaze dropped. “Mrs. Hudson, we need new chocolate. And biscuits.”  


“Sherlock.” John scowled, batting Sherlock's hand away in petulance   


“If I didn't look after you two.. This is the last time, though, I am not your housekeeper!”  


They fell asleep on the sofa, cups half-empty, biscuits ¾ gone. When John woke from back pain two hours later, he swatted his hand over, hitting Sherlock's 7th month belly before reaching for the remote and turning of the TV. “Help me up.” he muttered, waiting for Sherlock to settle his hands on John's back to help pushing him up. He then turned around, taking a sidestep and angling his body backwards and extending his arm to pull Sherlock up. Keeping his partner's arm and grabbing the other as he turned, laying them around his own 7th month belly as they stumbled into the bedroom. They reversed their routine to get down on the bed, stabilising each other to prevent falling.  
Facing each other, there were gentle caresses and sweet kisses, sentiments they'd both deny in public. Some time along the line John's hand started travelling from Sherlock bump to his bum, squeezing playfully.  


“I heard you were rather tired earlier.” he said in his know-it-all attitude.  


John shrugged. “Well, I'm awake now and I won't be sleeping again too soon, you know me.”  


“Mmh, yes, I do..” Sherlock grinned back, diving in for a new round of kisses.  


Having sex was very difficult these days – if their thighs didn't ache, their bellies were too big for most positions. Good thing they weren't doing this the first time, then. Sherlock kissed his way down John's body, paying special attention to his new favourite part, the belly, straddled John's lap backwards, lowering himself onto his small omega cock. Leaning forward, hands on John's shins, he had enough leverage to slowly glide up and down on his partner, John giving him as much help as he could, pinned down by his belly and his boyfriend. The slow rhythm was maddening; building pleasure delicately slowly, but then taking so long to actually get to and reach beyond the tipping point. Luckily, they had figured out a technique for that as well: Omegas were usually programmed to please. A group, a pack, a mate or even just a close friend, whoever the Omega chooses to build up a strong connection with. So, in the relationship they had formed, Sherlock needed to reach no further than to his own dick, his body immediately adjusting to clamp down on John, pheromones helping John's arousal, which looped back around to Sherlock and back and forth like a game of tennis; yes, even with the grunts and moans.  


“Honestly, John, can't we just take a cab?!”

  
“Back, yes, it's hard enough to get the damn bags up the stairs, no need to walk them all the way home. But to the shop we'll get by walking, chop chop! It'll do you good on those thighs!”

  
“Ugh, don't forget I used to be faster than you!”  


“Yes, that was when you were a toothpick on long legs. These days, lounging about on the sofa has an effect.”

  
“I'm not _lounging about_!-”

  
“No, sorry. _Thinking_ has an effect. Come.” John said softly, grabbing for Sherlock's hand as they waddled for a walk to the nearest grocery store.  


When an Alpha, a bit taller than John, rounded the corner and, on sight, stopped to start flirting with the shorter Omega, Sherlock was instantly alerted. “What does a pretty, little, pregnant, unbonded Omega like you do all on your own out on the streets?”  
  
  
“Well, as you can see, I am not alone. I am, in fact, on my way the the shops with my boyfriend here.” he said in an annoyed tone, raising their joined hands to eye-level. This wasn't the first ignorant Alpha they had to deal with. Unbonded Omegas weren't always safe outside as it is, but _pregnant_ , unbonded Omegas we're not only pheromone radiators, but unbonded Alphas were also constantly of the opinion they had to take them, claim them and nurture them so they would lend them their fertile wombs. Purely homosexual relationships were still frowned upon and definitely never considered to be present. Every Omega needed a strong Alpha with a big cock to care for them; at least, that's what they all seemed to believe.  


“Oh, him? Yeah, he can join, too. I bet he'd love to sit around my apartment with you all day, fat with my pups, keeping you company-” his arrogant speech was interrupted by a groan of pain as John crowded him face first against the wall of a house, holding his arm behind his back as he leaned in close, hissing his anger out at him.  


“Listen, mate, we don't need your cooing; we don't need your arrogance, we have been doing very well on our own these last 15 months. If we needed or wanted an Alpha, we'd both have gotten one before we started a relationship and most definitely before we got pregnant, get that?! Good, now get your sorry arse away from here before I break your arms and your stupid alpha ego!” with that, John let go of his arm. The Alpha bumped into his belly on his first attempt of fleeing the aggressive Omega, rounding it on his second and cursing back at him, calling him a 'filthy Omega slut' among other things, to which John reacted by almost going after him, though Sherlock held him back by the shoulder.  


“John, what are you going to do? Sprint after him?” the taller man asked in an amused tone.  
  
  
“YOU'RE LUCKY I'M FUCKING PREGNANT, YOU TWAT!” John instead shouted after the prick before huffing and folding his arms over his large belly. “Fucking Alphas, think they rule the world because they have a big knot, think they own every Omega that isn't up a tree in one second!” he cursed quietly, stomping on his way.  


Sherlock giggled in delight behind him. Who needed an Alpha when you had John Watson; half as tall, twice as dominant, fluffy as a kitten and viscous as a tarantula on steroids.  
  
  
“Why me, anyway? I mean, yeah, I'm not ugly, but – come on! Next to you I look like a tea towel!”  
  
  
“The English do like their tea.. and who better to clean their cups than an Omega tea towel?” Sherlock replied with a smirk. “Alphas tend to prefer shorter Omegas as they feel more empowered by towering you. Additionally, you just have that air about you.”  


John frowned a scowl at his partner. “Air? What air?”  


“You know, that flirty 'show me what you've got' air.”  
  
  
“I don't have that!”  


“Yes, you do.” Sherlock insisted smugly. Then, after a pause he added, “and it's very enticing.”  
  
  
John's head snapped to him, his anger gone from his eyes and replaced by that soft predatory look and subconscious lip licking. “Nice try, Prince Charming, but we need milk.”  
  
  
Sherlock groaned, rolling his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr, too, you know  
> http://kinkmerighthererightnow.tumblr.com/  
> I need to learn to include this.. people get here through tumblr.. Not through my tumblr, but, you know, I can try.. ^^


End file.
